Copper
"Tod, those days are over. I'm a hunting dog now." -Copper to Tod Copper is the main protaganist for the Fox and the Hound movie. As a pup, he is voiced by Corey Feldman, and as an adult he is voiced by Kurt Russel. Personality As a pup, he is carefree and adventourous as a pup, much like Tod which is probably why they are such great friends. He has a great sense of smell but is not always very bright. As an adult, Copper is much more serious. He even breaks off ties with Tod just to stick to his job. Although he is not mean or nasty like Chief, showing that he has some morals. Appearance As a puppy, Copper is tiny and bulky. He has long, dark brown ears and chocolate brown eyes shades aswell as a patch on his back and small spots on both his back left thich and back right thigh. He has a cream tail tip, underbelly, muzzle, and paws. Copper also has large feet, a large nose, faint reckles and wrinkles above his eyes. As an adult, Copper apears similarily except he is lean and strong. He now has smaller eye shades, more prominent wrinkles, and a larger nose. Copper also now wears a blue collar. Overview Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief . Copper wonders off, finding Tod with his strong sense of smell. Tod and Copper become playmates, and vow to remain "friends forever". Amos grows frustrated at Copper for constantly wandering off to play, and places him on a leash. While playing with Copper at his home, Tod awakens Chief. Amodand Chief chase him until they are confronted by Widow. After a brief argument, Amos says that he will kill Tod if he enters his farm again. Hunting season comes and Amos takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama explains to Tod that his friendship with Copper cannot continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod refuses to accept this. Months pass, and both Tod and Copper reach adulthood. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to meet him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Chief awakens and alerts Amos, a chase ensues and Copper catches Tod. Copper lets Tod go then diverts Chief and Amos. Chief maintains his pursuit onto a railroad track where he is hit by an oncoming train and is wounded. Copper and Amos blame Tod for the accident and swear vengeance. Widow, now realizing that her pet is no longer safe with her, leaves him at a game preserve. Big Mama introduces him to a female fox named Vixey, then Amos and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt the two foxes. The chase climaxes when Amos and Copper inadvertently provoke an attack from the bear. Amos trips and is caught in one of his own steel traps and his gun falls slightly out of reach. Copper fights the bear but is no match for him. Just as the bear attempts to kill both Amos and Copper, Tod sneaks up from behind and fights off the bear until they both fall down a waterfall, driving away the bear and leaving Tod exhausted at the bottom of a waterfall-created lake. Copper approaches Tod as he lies in the lake. When Amos appears, ready to fire at Tod, Copper positions in front of Tod, and refuses to move away. Amos, now realizing that Tod saved both of them, lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. Tod and Copper share one last smile before parting. At home, Widow nurses Amos back to health while the dogs rest. Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he became friends with Tod. On a hill Vixey joins Tod as he looks down on the homes of Copper and Widow. Quotes Young Tod: What are you smelling? '' '' Young Copper: I'm on the trail of something. Young Tod: Trail of... what? Young Copper: I don't know yet. Sniff sniff Why, it's... it's you. Arrooooooo Young Tod: What'd you do that for? Young Copper: We're supposed to do that when we find what we've been tracking. Young Tod: I'm a fox. My name's Tod. What's your name kid? Young Copper: Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog. Young Tod: Copper, you're my best friend. Young Copper: And you're mine too, Tod. Young Tod: And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we? Young Copper: Yeah, forever. Young Tod: Chief His ears are almost as big as yours. Young Copper: That's not the part you gotta worry about. Young Tod: Gosh, look at those teeth. Young Copper: That's the part you gotta worry about! Adult Tod: We're still friends, right? Adult Copper: Tod, those days are over. I'm a hunting dog now. Trivia *We see Amos walking with the traps over his shoulder. He's holding onto them with a leather strap. Yet, when he catches up to Copper, the strap is now a chain. *Copper sniffs around a small brook. In the next shot, the water's gone. *At the start of the Winter Hunting scene, Copper can be seen hopping about in the snow making his own trail. In the immediate close up, he is suddenly hopping in Amos' footsteps and his previously made trail has gone. *At the end of the movie, after Copper protects Tod from Amos's gun, you see Copper walking away from the water's edge. One of his footprints appears before his foot is put on the ground. * Copper is chasing a white rabbit and turns into a puppy, then back into a dog, for a brief moment. This was on the DVD. * In one scene, Tod runs near Copper's barrel and calls "Copper!" In the wide shot of him calling, there is no red water bowl near Copper's barrel, but in the closeup the water bowl appears. * As Copper enters his kennel in one scene, there is a hole in the barrel, for where the rope is tied, to make sure the dogs can't run off. In one shot the hole is there, then disappears, then reappears once again. * Chief is tied to his kennel around the collar. But when Copper cuddles up to him for the first time, the rope tied to his collar disappears for a shot. Concept Art 1c.jpg|Copper tied 3c.jpg|Young Copper 4c.jpg|Chief and Copper painting 9.jpg|Barrels painting 8.jpg|Pond Painting Gallery Fox and the hound2.jpg|Copper finds Tod Tod and copper.jpg|Tod and Copper playing Water.jpg|Playing in the Pond Ghogpspdg.jpg|Sniffing Gsiupdhgdfjgns.jpg|Copper tied up Copeer pro todd.jpg|Copper protects Tod copper 3.jpg|Copper amos and.jpg|Amos and Copper copper and amos 2.jpg|Copper and Amos adult copper.png|All grown up copper and tod.jpg|Reunion copper and amos.jpg|Copper protects Amos Adult copper.jpg|Riding in the truck copper finds tod.jpg|Copper finds Tod chief +.jpg|Chief Meets Copper 7.png 9ch.jpg|In the car Category:Best Friends Category:Hunting Dog